muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
King of the Hill
King of the Hill is an animated sitcom created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels that ran from 1997 to 2010 on FOX. The series focuses on the Hill family and the mundane aspects of their everyday lives. Muppet Mentions * "Plastic White Female" - Hank and Peggy are arguing over whose fault it is for how their son Bobby turned out. Hank accuses Peggy of letting Bobby watch "all them Muppets! ... They got frogs kissin' pigs - what the hell did they think was gonna happen?" * "Hilloween" - One of the costumes Hank mentions at the store is Elmo. * "Goodbye Normal Jeans" - Peggy overhears Hank watching a Thanksgiving Day parade on TV with Bobby: "That Miss Piggy balloon has the same hairdo as your mother." * "Stressed for Success" - In a discussion about the presence of pop culture in academics, Boomhauer points out that Oberlin College has a course on the Muppets. * "Edu-macating Lucky" - Lucky comments on Luanne's sense of humor: "I'm datin' a regular Fozzie Bear." * A fifth season episode is titled "It's Not Easy Being Green." Connections * Christina Applegate played an attorney in "My Hair Lady" (2004) * Tom Arnold played Norm Glidewell in "Megalo Dale" (2003) * Jason Bateman played Dr. Leslie in "The Petriot Act" (2005) * Tony Danza played himself in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) * Laura Dern played Katherine in "Patch Boomhauer" (2002) * Snoop Dogg played Alabaster Jones in "Ho, Yeah!" (2001) * Carmen Electra played Angela in " Boxing Luanne" (2003) * Sally Field played Junie Harper in "Hilloween" (1997) * Brendan Fraser played David Kalaiki-Alii in "Peggy Makes the Big Leagues" (2000) and Irv Bennett/Jimmy Beardon in "Gone with the Windstorm" (2005) * Paul Giamatti played Mr. McKay in "It's Not Easy Being Green" (2001) * John Goodman played Tommy in "Serpunt" (2007) * Vince Gill played Assistant Pastor Larry in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) and Boomhauer's singing voice in "The Bluegrass Is Always Greener" (2002) * Jeff Goldblum played Dr. Vayzosa in "The Substitute Spanish Prisoner" (2002) * Toby Huss played Kahn Souphanousinphone, Cotton Hill, and others * Michael Keaton played Trip Larsen in "Pigmalion" (2003) * Phil LaMarr played Roger "Booda" Sack in "Racist Dawg" (2003), "Grand Theft Arlen " (2007), and "Lost in MySpace" (2008) and various others (1999-2009) * Heather Locklear played Ms. Donovan in "Old Glory" (2000) * Lindsay Lohan played Jenny Medina in "Talking Shop" (2004) * William H. Macy played Dr. Rubin in " Pregnant Paws" (1998) * Martina McBride played herself in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) * Debra Messing played Mrs. Hilgren-Bronson in "Get Your Freak Off" (2002) * Mary Tyler Moore played Reverend Karen Stroup in "Revenge of the Lutefisk" (1999) * Kathy Najimy played Peggy Hill * Willie Nelson played himself in "Hank's Got the Willies" (1997) * Alan Rickman played King Philip in "Joust Like a Woman" (2002) * John Ritter played Eugene Grandy in "The Son That Got Away" (1997), "What Makes Bobby Run?" (2000), and "Witches of East Arlen" (2003) * Chris Rock played Roger "Booda" Sack in "Traffic Jam" (1998) * Stephen Root played Bill Dauterive and Buck Strickland * Ben Stiller played Rich in "That's What She Said" (2004) * Meryl Streep played Aunt Esme Dauterive in "A Beer Can Named Desire" (1999) * Lauren Tom played Mihn and Kahn Jr. Souphanousinphone * Randy Travis played himself in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) * Danny Trejo played Enrique (2003-2010) * Travis Tritt played Walt in "Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Propane" (2003) * Fred Willard played Chairman Geiger in "Lupe's Revenge (2001)", Officer Brown (5 episodes 2003-2008), and Ranger Bradley and a reclining hippie in "Phish and Wildlife" (2004) * Henry Winkler played himself in "A Rover Runs Through It" * Reese Witherspoon played Debbie in "Hanky Panky" and "High Anxiety" (2000) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions